Good things come to those who wait
by kacull
Summary: One shot for Mabs birthday. Bella's mother has been on her own for years, and she meets someone who needs a hand. Will she be able to resist her blossoming feelings for an unobtainable man?


**Hello my friends, and welcome.**

**This here is a one shot that I wrote for MabindaWannabeEsme's Birthday. Mabs, you are a brilliant Beta and friend. Thank you for being you. Xx**

**I hope you all love it and let me know if you do. I have plans...**

**I don't own twilight, but I did just go see 'Vampire's suck' and laughed my arse off!**

/

/

I watched as my beautiful daughter bounded down the stairs in her too short pleated school skirt and white button down shirt showing a little cleavage. I had long since given up on trying to prevent Bella from showing too much skin, but she had said it was all for a good cause. She was a good girl at heart, one of those qualities that a mother instinctively knew so if she said it was for a good cause, then who was I to judge? My daughter never lied to me...well...not that I knew of anyway. We enjoyed a relatively close bond and I trusted her.

She was all I had left.

After Charlie left us to run off with some young girl still in her teens with daddy issues, Bella had become my life. I was only 18 myself when she was born, and had no idea how to raise a child, but I did what I could with the knowledge I had and we seemed to just fit.

Bella hadn't seen her father for years but his monthly support cheques still seemed to come and that's all that mattered to me now, not that I needed the money. He no longer mattered to me anymore. I had cried every night for the first five years in despair over the rejection and the loss of family, not only for myself, but for Bella too, and I was done. I still felt a little bad for Bella because she was missing a father and I knew that she really felt it sometimes too but we were in this thing together; through thick and thin, rain and shine. Charlie called sporadically, each time from a different part of not only the US of A but sometimes a different part of the world. I never spoke to him, and Bella never said much, except to quietly murmur where her dad was calling from. It was one of those things that was totally out of my hands, and I just had to let things be.

'Mom? Is that ok?' Bella was standing in front of me with her puppy dog eyes pleading to me.

'Sorry sweetie. What was that? I was miles away.' I shook myself out of my thoughts.

'Alice and I are going to watch the guys practice after school and then she is going to drop me back home. I shouldn't be too late and I'll be home for dinner. Is that ok?'

'As long as you don't fall back on your studies. It is still a school day tomorrow remember.' I knew I didn't have to remind her, but it was something I was a little strict about. If she could do well and get good grades and a great job then she would never have to rely on a man if he decided to abandon her. I know I was thankful for my job as a computer programmer when Charlie left me, and certainly since then too. I didn't need his money and every last cent went into a college fund for Bella. I was going to surprise her for her 18th birthday and I had decided that since Charlie had never been any sort of a father to her, he could at least pay her way through college, not that he knew he was doing it either...

'Thanks mommy!' Bella hugged me tightly around my waist and grabbed her bag that she had left by the stairs.

'Call me if anything goes wrong or plans change and I'll come pick you up ok?' I thought to add.

'I will, I promise.' Bella said as we moved toward the door.

We talked about biology and chemistry on the way to school and some assignments that were coming up that Bella needed to spend some time in the library researching. That was where half of her weekend was going to be spent and possibly another portion would be spent at her best friend Alice's house.

We pulled up to the parking lot at the school and I turned to Bella to ask-

'This whole uniform change wouldn't happen to be for a boy would it?'

Bella blushed and ducked her head. 'Well...there is this one boy...Mom; I think he is kind of special...'

'Does he know that you like him?'

'Uh, I'm not sure if he has noticed me at all, but I was kind of experimenting to see if it worked. I'm giving it another week, and if it doesn't work, then I'm going back to my boring old self.'

'You are anything but boring Bella and this boy would be blind not to notice you. Good luck anyway love.'

'Thanks mom. I'd better go. The first bell is about to go. Bye.' Bella waved to me as she swung open the car door and then she was gone.

I sighed as I began to drive out of my park to go to work, and as I pulled out, another car neared me. I noticed it was the resident doctor that all the ladies talked about in a highly gushing manner that was sometimes crude. I had heard someone whisper that he was seeing the young beautiful blonde that he had been seen with many a time and she was there beside him in the car.

As the car neared, I grabbed my mobile phone and held it to my ear so that I wouldn't have to make eye contact with the people in the other car and I put my foot on the gas to get me out of there as quickly as possible, but I still saw in my peripheral vision, the driver glance my way and the beautiful blonde in question beside him.

I never listened to gossip usually, but in this case, there was something just so...I don't know...close to home about this nasty little morsel. I didn't like gossip because, at one stage, the gossip was about me and I knew it was no fun when everyone seemed to 'know' something about you, true or false, and be more than willing to pass the piece of information on.

I had seen the doctor often enough when I passed him on the road or I had had to rush Bella to the hospital with the odd sprain or gash but I hadn't had to go there for the last 12 months thankfully. It seemed Bella grew out of her awkward duckling stage and now she was emerging a beautiful swan.

I had to admit...the doctor was something else.

I had met him a few times at the various school functions that we had to go to over the years, but never spoken to him for long because there was always one woman or another vying for his attention and he was always pulled away, but what I had seen of him at work, he had an amazing bedside manner with all of his patients and to gaze upon his face? Well, it was like looking upon the face of an Adonis. There was no other way to describe him and as it was, I was at a loss to illustrate him with words. Many of the women in this town were in love with him, married and single alike and I could understand why, but as for me...I kept my feelings in check. There was just something about a man of a certain age that wanted...no...needed to date much, much younger women...just something about it...

I made it to work in time and got stuck into the work load that had been assigned to me. It was going to be a busy day today...

I rubbed my eyes and they felt a little gritty after staring at a computer screen all day and my throat felt hoarse from talking to people who had panicked after doing something to their computer and called for help.

'Miss Swan, Miss Swan?'

I looked up and saw the receptionist rushing over to me waving a piece of paper.

'Yes?' I said and took in a huge breath. Whatever it was, I didn't want it; I could already feel it in my stomach.

'There is a problem with a computer or computers at the hospital and they were hoping that you could go over and check it out as soon as possible.'

'Um, can't you send anyone else out Jessica?' Ugh, just what I needed at the end of a long day.

'No. The other guys are out and Harry has left for the day and they asked for you anyway. Can you do it? They need it fixed like, right now!' Jessica loved drama, and this was as close as she got to any so she had to ham it up.

'Ok, ok, I'm going. Is there any coffee left in the carafe?' I asked. It looked like it was going to be a long afternoon.

'Um, no. Did you want some?' Jessica asked dumbly.

'Forget it. Forward any calls to my cell phone for me otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow.' I said tiredly. Jesus this woman was a pain in the ass sometimes.

I grabbed my bag and left the building, driving the short distance to the hospital where I found a park and took a deep breath, closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel trying to brace myself for the next few hours without caffeine.

_Come on woman, the sooner you begin, the sooner you get to go home._

I heard a small tap at the window and I whipped my head up to see Dr Cullen standing by door, peering in looking concerned.

I opened my door and stepped out, closing it behind me and pressing the electronic lock on my key, hearing the familiar twin beeps telling me my car is secure and the alarm enabled.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just thought something was wrong. I noticed you there when I was collecting some papers from my car.' Dr Cullen said watching me with concern.

'Um, no I'm fine, I was just telling myself that I could get through the afternoon without caffeine. Thanks for your concern, but it's only the need for a coffee that's on my mind.'

'I uh, I was just about to make a fresh pot in my office if you'd like a cup, you are welcome to. It's much better than the stuff in the cafeteria.'

'Um, sure.' I avoided looking into his eyes, because I was feeling a little funny and tingly all over with his kindness, not to mention his smile that he bestowed upon me when I agreed to his coffee.

_God, get a grip. This man is into young girls half his age, not a divorced single mother._

We made our way into the hospital and toward what I must assume was his office. When we arrived, I felt a little nervous. I kept telling myself to relax and I took comfort in the sounds of the coffee machine, the aroma of the coffee beans and watching the doctor filling a take away cup with the delicious dark chocolate coloured brew after it was done and then he handed it to me and then filled one for himself.

'So... What bought you all the way to the hospital...I'm sure it wasn't for the coffee?' Dr Cullen asked hesitantly.

'Oh, actually, I need to see someone about the computers? We had a call at the office that there was some drama with the computers here. Um, I guess I should go down to the information desk and find someone to ask where they need me.'

'Oh...that would be here actually. My system seems to want to crash when I have too many windows up and sometimes it freezes up too, which doesn't help me while I'm in the middle of a consultation. That's why I was getting some papers out of the car. I printed them out at home because I couldn't get the printer working here. Think you could help?'

'I'm pretty sure I can help out here.' I said as I slid into his seat behind the desk and turned my attention to the computer, to familiar territory. I took a sip of the delicious drink and closed my eyes as I savoured the symphony of flavour on my tongue. I groaned and then tried to cover it up by clearing my throat. I flushed a little when I noticed Dr Cullen watching me with an intense look on his face. I averted my eyes to the computer screen and got to work, refusing to even wonder what the doctor thought of me.

Doctor Cullen hung about while I was sorting out his soft and hardware on his system, changing and adding a few drivers and fixing a few other little problems.

As I was finishing up and we were making small talk about favourite movies I realised how comfortable I was around this man. When he looked at me with his kind blue eyes and that soft smile, it did strange things to my insides.

I was smiling and probably in a goofy way when I heard a knock at the door and the beautiful blonde poked her head in through the door way.

Dr Cullen walked over to the door and they spoke in quiet murmurs, the blonde smiling and even laughing. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys and handed them to her.

'Ok, I'll see you later then.' I heard the blonde say.

'Great. I'll be done soon Rosie.' Dr Cullen replied with a smile.

Jesus, I think I am the biggest idiot to walk the earth. Of course! He's with the girl!

I mentally slapped myself in the head calling myself all sorts of stupid as I packed my few things up and threw my empty cup in the waste basket. I stood as he turned from the door and I watched the smile fade from his face when he noticed that I was about to leave.

'Ok Dr Cullen. Everything has been updated and I am quite certain that you shouldn't have any more problems for quite a while. It was great to meet you officially and please don't hesitate to call the office if there is anything else. Good evening Sir.' I shook his hand and I noticed he had a slightly bewildered expression on his face before trying to cover it with a smile.

I left as quickly as I possibly could without running right out of there. I power walked to my car and threw my bag inside after unlocking it. I jumped in and peeled out of the hospital car park like my ass was on fire, because in truth, my face was flaming. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the blonde. I couldn't believe I had started to become attracted to him. Ugh, after fifteen years of being on my own and having no attraction to any man at all, I finally have some sort of interesting feelings toward someone ELSE who likes girls. I think this is saying a lot about me and perhaps my own issues.

I got home in record time and just as I parked in the driveway, I noticed Alice and Bella pull up behind me. I got out of my car and waved to the girls and let myself into the house to look at what to make for dinner.

I opened the cupboard with a sigh and stared at the canned goods. Why would I become interested in this handsome, sweet, kind, wonderful man who is obviously taken? I knew that before I even went there and then I let my defences down. Do I need to write it on my hand just in case I forget next time...a tattoo maybe? _A little dramatic don't you think? Just do your job and plan a holiday with your daughter. They are your goals. Not men._

I grabbed a packet of pasta and turned to place it on the bench and nearly bumped into Bella standing behind me.

'Oops, sorry honey. I was miles away.' I apologised to her.

'You've been doing that a bit lately mom...is everything ok?' Bella looked at me concerned.

'Yes, absolutely. Just long days at the office. How was your game?'

'It was really great, and Jasper asked Alice out on a date so we are both so, so excited about it. Ugh, I hope he invites her to the dance!' I could see Bella was excited about this new development and I smiled at her youthful exuberance.

'So...is Alice wearing her uniform like this too?' I hesitantly asked.

'Um...yeah, kind of'. Bella looked down at her toes.

'So, are you going to tell me who the lucky boy is that has caught your eye?' I asked quietly as I lifted my hand to her chin to gently raise her face and eyes to me. I was hoping she was ready to tell me but she knew I wouldn't push if she didn't want to say.

'Um...Jaspers friend...Edward Cullen.'

I felt my face flush a little at the last name as the face of the doctor flashed through my mind and I dropped my hand.

'Oh, is he nice?' I asked hoping Bella wouldn't ask why I hesitated.

'He really is mom. He takes Biology with me and we have been paired together to do an assignment. I think he is finally noticing me. He doesn't talk much, so I never know what he's thinking.'

'Yeah, men are hard to read sometimes, but if Jasper has asked out Alice, then I dare say you will be next with Edward.'

'Do you really think so?' I could see the hopeful gleam in her eyes, and I nodded, believing every word that I said.

'Yeah...I really do. You are a pretty girl Bella. You don't see yourself clearly. He would have noticed you even without all the extra skin showing, but you do what you need to.'

'Um, yeah...about that. I have noticed that I've gotten some not so great attention from the boys that I didn't want to notice me, so I was thinking I'll just button the top up, but I'll have to leave the skirts. It's too late for them, and the boys want to talk to my boobs anyway.'

'I knew you were a smart girl.'

'Sure, sure mom. Hey, what's for dinner?' Bella asked, effectively changing the subject.

'I'm not sure...I was thinking about pasta and...'

'Can we have omelettes? I don't really feel like heaps of carbs tonight.'

'Yeah, sure. Not a problem. They will be ready in fifteen minutes if you want to change and wash up, I'll get it ready.'

'Thanks' Mom, you're the greatest.' Bella raced up the stairs and I turned to put the pasta back in the cupboard for another night.

I set to making us a simple dinner and when Bella came back down, we were ready to eat.

I poured us both orange juice to have with our food and we talked about inconsequential things. I enjoyed this part of the evening. I enjoyed my daughters company and I marvelled at how grown up she had become.

Once we finished our food, Bella went to her room for an hour to do her homework and study while I turned on the news and washed up. I decided to take stock of the pantry and refrigerator items that needed replacing and I decided that while Bella was at the library, I would get the groceries. I didn't enjoy that job, but I did not like having to get too creative with the few basic items we had left just to make dinner.

After making a rather lengthy list and then checking the doors to make sure they are locked, I flicked off the television and headed up stairs. I knocked on Bella's door and I entered to let her know I was going to bed.

'Night Mom.'

'Night sweetie. Sweet dreams.' I replied and headed into the shower for my bathroom ritual. Once ready for bed I slid under the covers and waited for sleep to take me but I just found myself lying on my back, staring into the darkness.

What would it be like to be held by a man, to be loved and desired by someone that I loved and desired? I had almost forgotten what it was like to be special...awww who am I kidding? Of course I have forgotten, but part of me would like someone to jog my memory, or in truth, create a new memory.

What is it like for a man to share my bed, to keep a place warm for me, and when I have bad dreams, to chase the distress away?

I'm a big girl, but sometimes I felt like a small part of me just wanted to be taken care of instead of having to be the everything.

Sometimes I get tired.

Sometimes, I feel like I just need a little more.

Damn that doctor for opening up these feelings again and getting under my skin! I was fine until I saw him today and shared some laughs and coffee.

I rolled over onto my side and curled up. I felt lonely. I felt the echo of abandonment again and I squeezed my eyes shut but a few traitorous tears still escaped from under my eyelids.

I guess, maybe I just wanted something that I couldn't have. Other people managed it...but me? No, I managed to lose what I wanted the most. A family. A proper family; the sort that had special holidays and turkey and happiness. I couldn't give Bella that and I let a wave of guilt ride over me. For the first time in ten years, I sobbed into my pillow so Bella couldn't hear me because I just needed to let this horrid feeling out, because there was nowhere else for it to go.

I must have at some point fallen into a fitful sleep with haunting blue eyes and smiles because the next thing I knew it was morning. I felt washed out but I dragged myself up to splash water on my face and prepare for the day before the weekend starts.

I dressed quickly, getting ready for work as soon as I could so that I could head down to the kitchen and have my first cup of coffee.

Bella joined me not long after I had poured myself a cup and she sat at the kitchen table after pouring herself one. Like mother like daughter I thought as I watched her taking a sip of the hot liquid.

_Hmmmm, not as good as the Doctors coffee...but...It will have to do._

I pushed those thoughts aside as Bella began to talk and I noticed with approval that she had her top two buttons done up and her hair back in a pony tail.

'Oh, Alice is picking me up this morning to give me a lift to school early, so you can just go straight to work if that suits you?'

'Sure honey, that's fine.' I smiled at her and wished I had even half of her energy today. I felt a little exhausted if truth were to be told. I watched Bella drain her cup and then jump up to pop it into the sink then turn to crouch down and check her bag with all of her books.

We both heard a honking noise and Bella jumped up, raced over and gave me a kiss on the cheek then grabbed her bag and raced out the door calling over her shoulder

'See you this afternoon Mom.'

'Bye honey' I called out as I heard her foot steps on the front porch.

I sat at the table and consumed another coffee. I would be lucky to get one at the office because Jessica was brainless half the time and forgot to make it unless a hot piece of man meat was coming in with a laptop problem, and then she was very fast to offer him coffee so that she could bend over in front of him with her assets on show. Oh well, I guess she's at the age to snag a husband unlike myself who already gave it a go and failed miserably. I wasn't too old to find someone else...I had only just turned 36 and I wasn't completely unfortunate in the looks department, but I wasn't 20 with the ovaries to match.

I took a large breath as I stood to grab my things and head out the door. I may as well go in a little early this morning in the hopes that maybe I could leave early this afternoon... if I'm lucky...

I was kind of grateful that Bella had gone with Alice this morning...It means that I wouldn't have to see Dr Cullen and his young mistress for a few days.

Even though I was 20 minutes early, I noticed that there were three notes on my desk when I arrived. I read each brief note and swallowed a lump in my throat. They were all from Dr Cullen. I read through them again...

He wanted me to call him back and it had his direct cell number on the notes. Huh? Did I miss something?

I walked out to the front desk where Jessica was filing her nails that looked more like bright pink talons to sink into the next man that walked through the door.

'Good morning Jessica. Could you do something for me? Could you please ring Dr Cullen back and ask him if everything was ok with his computer?'

'Um, sure, but he wanted you to call him back...' Jessica pouted her full glossy lips in a dumb way.

'Yeah, I know, but I'm a little busy today and...just call him please?' Jesus; it's going to be one of those days. I think this girl does things at night to get rid of precious brain cells...ew...maybe sex with anyone does that to a girl? Maybe she should get tested for syphilis?

'Ok miss. What should I tell him? You know, because you're not ringing him?' She asked, flicking her hair annoyingly.

'Just let him know that I'll be out most of the day and we were just checking on his computer system.'

I watched as Jessica dialled the number and I held my breath as I could hear the phone on the other line ring and then pick up. Jessica put on her extra sexy breathy voice to talk to the Doctor.

'Oh, hi Dr Cullen, its Jessica from Next step computing services. I was just calling you back to see if everything was ok with your computer.'

I could hear him talking on the other end and then Jessica broke out in a big smile and winked at me before answering.

'She told me to let you know that she would be out most of the day and was hoping everything was ok...Yeah, she's standing right here...Ok.'

I looked on in mild horror as she handed the phone to me. Could this girl get any dumber? Obviously I didn't want to talk to him. I took the phone from the stupid woman and spoke.

'Hi Dr Cullen. Yes, sorry about that. Today is a bit of a big one. Is everything ok?' I managed to say in my business voice.

'Hello again Ms Swan. Yes, the computer at the hospital is going great thanks to your expertise...I uh, was wondering if you could come check my computer at home though?'

'Oh. Sure...um, perhaps not today, the guys are a little busy, but maybe we could pencil you in for Monday?'

'I uh, would rather you came to fix it...I trust you after seeing you with my work computer.' He said softly. Why did something ach within me when he talked like that? I felt myself soften a little and I replied

'Oh, ok. Well, when do you get time off from the hospital? I know you work long hours, or you could get one of your family to be home when I call?'

'Oh no, I'll be home on Monday. Uh, what time do you think you could get here?' He sounded hopeful and I realised his computer must be in a bad way.

'I can come first thing in the morning or just after lunch. Does either of these times suit?' I was pulling these times out of my head. I was wishing that I had bought my diary with me to the phone but I hadn't expected the dumb receptionist to get me to do HER job.

'First thing would be great. I can ask Edward to take Bella to school for you if that would make things easier and timelier for us both, and I uh, think Edward would love to help.'

'That would be wonderful. I'll check with Bella, but that shouldn't be a problem.' I wonder what Bella will say when I talk to her tonight?

'Great, well I'll see you then.' He sounded like he was smiling and I realised that he must be relieved to be getting his home network fixed. I know I hated to live without my computer, so I understood.

'Ok. No problem Dr Cullen. See you Monday.' I handed the phone back to the receptionist, resisting the urge to throw it at her and walked away, aware that my legs felt a little weak. There was no use for words with this girl. She was obviously having one of those days and it looked like now I was too.

The day passed quickly enough and I decided to pick up a takeaway on the way home for Bella and myself. I would do the shopping tomorrow while Bella was at the library. I didn't feel like it tonight.

When I arrived home I noticed Bella was sitting on the front porch with an incredibly handsome boy. _This must be Edward...He's certainly matured since I saw him last... _ I thought to myself as I exited the car and walked the few steps up to the porch. Of course, the apple never falls far from the tree.

'Hey Mom. This is Edward. Edward...this is my mom.'

Edward extended his hand in true gentleman style. 'It is good to meet you Ms Swan.'

'Mom, Edward and I are going to the library to work on our Biology assignments tomorrow. He is going to meet me there. Is that ok?' Bella smiled happily.

'Sure honey. I was going to get groceries tomorrow anyway so I'll drop you off.' I turned to Edward to ask 'Would you like to stay for dinner Edward? They gave me more takeout than Bella and I can eat.'

'Uh, thank you. I'd better be going. Dad is expecting me home soon, but it was really good to meet you Ms Swan.' Edward stood and shook my hand and then turned and gave Bella a hug before bounding down the steps to his car. He waved as he drove away and I heard Bella sigh beside me.

'Isn't he great Mom?' Bella said dreamily.

'He seems like a nice boy, yes. I hope it all works out for you sweetie.'

We walked inside and I put my bag down and the takeout on the table. I collected our plates and cutlery while Bella got the glasses for the juice.

When we were seated with food on our plates, I remembered about Monday morning's plans.

'Oh, Bella, I spoke to Dr Cullen today and there is a problem with his home computer so he suggested that Edward pick you up and take you to school so that I can go straight to his place to sort it out. Is that ok?'

Bella began to wiggle excitedly in her seat and then she let out a little squeal. 'Yes, and yes! Ugh, I am so excited about seeing him tomorrow too. It's perfect. Thanks Mom.'

'Not a problem sweetie.'

We discussed our highs and lows of the day as we ate and while I had Bella there, I asked her if there was anything she needed from the grocery store. I grabbed my list that I had started the day before and sat, writing down the few things that Bella had said.

Just the typical girly things...deodorant, lip gloss, a new diary etc, things she trusted me to get.

'Mum, is it ok if I take the car and go around to Alice's for a few hours? Ill clean up?' She sat there with her hands in prayer fashion with her eyes begging me. She wasn't a little girl anymore and I had to remind myself of that fact often so of course I would say yes.

'Sure honey. The keys are in my bag. Don't worry about cleaning up, I need something to do before I watch a little T.V. You run on and have fun.'

Bella turned from rummaging in my bag with a sad look in her eyes.

'What is it sweetie, cant you find them?' I asked, going to her, worried about her abrupt change of mood.

'No, I'm fine mom, but what about you? Don't you want to spend time with someone? I never asked before, but now that I know what it feels like to really like someone...Why did you never get remarried? You still look really good in a bikini.'

'Uh...' I ran my hand through my hair before I answered. 'Thanks, but no one ever caught my fancy. I'm very happy on my own, but I promise that if anyone ever catches my eye, I will definitely make an effort to get to know them.'

Bella looked slightly relieved but there was still a little worry line on her forehead that I reached over and tried to smooth out.

I reached into my bag and pulled the keys out of the inside pocket for her. She took them, gave me a quick hug and started running for the door.

'Don't forget to lock up when you get back.' I called out after her as she disappeared through the front door.

'I won't! Love you Mom!' She called out and then she was gone, off to have carefree fun that teenagers have before they hit adult hood.

I didn't bother asking her what she needed to see Alice for because she had only just seen her today, because my mother used to say the same thing to me and it only seemed like yesterday that I was Bella's age having carefree fun even though I felt like I was a million years old sometimes, I still remembered what it was like. She was only going to talk about boys, try makeup on and listen to music. A normal teenage thing to do, and I wanted her to enjoy as much of it before real life butted in to take over.

She wouldn't have to borrow my car for too long either because I planned to get her a car for her 18th birthday. She had no idea either. She already had a camera, ipod, computer, printer etc. I made sure that my little girl didn't have to go without as much as possible because it's no fun being raised with very little. I would rather give her everything and live with very little myself if it came to that, but it never did because my job paid so well and there was always money spare to save.

I collected our used dishes and things and took them to the sink to wash, filling the sink with hot soapy water. As I immersed my hands in the hot water, I thought about Dr Cullen and what he was doing right now. Probably having a candle lit dinner with his young lover with slow soft music in the back ground. I had seen 'The Bold and The Beautiful' a few times when I had been home in the afternoon and this is all I knew of wealthy people having dinner together. I tried not to think about what they were going to have or do for dessert as I drained the sink of the used water and put the left over containers away.

I wiped the kitchen benches down with a sigh and headed up to my bedroom to have a shower and get ready for the new Vampire series that was on soon. I really enjoyed what I had seen of the show and I showered quickly to get into bed and get myself comfortable as I turned on the Television and settled back to watch the beautiful men fight their urges for blood.

I read for a little while after the episode finished, only until I heard Bella return and lock up so I knew she was safe, and then I turned out my light and drifted off.

I woke up after a delicious dream of Dr Cullen as a Vampire, dragging me away to his dark lair to possess me fully in the most carnal way and I tried to ignore the deep throbbing in my nether region. Why did this man affect me so? His voice was like liquid honey and his face was unforgettable, and his body? All I can say is whoa...but he likes younger women! Why can't I just stop thinking about him for even half a second? I jumped out of my bed, pulling up the covers and stripped off my night wear. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Maybe Bella was right? I didn't look too bad. I had only had one child and that was when I was still a child myself so my breasts still looked ok and the rest of my body was lean thanks mostly to good genes.

I didn't feel too bad about myself today and with the remnants of the dream still lingering in my veins, I decided to make a bit more of an effort today, so I collected some tailored shorts and my pretty A-symmetric top with a ribbon around the waist that I hadn't worn yet. It was pink and black and probably a little dressy for this town, but who cares? If I waited for an appropriate time to wear it, it would be to my own funeral.

I dressed quickly and applied a minimal amount of makeup, just a little blush and mascara and I looked natural and possibly a little sophisticated. I nodded in approval at my image in the mirror as I brushed my hair out and decided to leave it down today. I didn't do that often because my hair was long, down to my bra line and it got in the way at times. As I pushed my sun glasses on top of my head, pulling my hair back with it, I realised I looked even a little care free myself.

I left my bedroom with my hamper of clothing with the intention of doing laundry until Bella was ready to go to the library. After setting the washing machine going, I went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I spied a magazine that Bella must have dumped on the table when she came home last night, so after pouring a cup of coffee, I sat and picked up the latest Cosmo Magazine. _God, I haven't read one of these in forever._ I opened it up and flipped through until the book seemed to open by itself to a 'sealed section' that was of course, unsealed.

As I opened up the smaller pages in the middle of this magazine, pictures of male appendages came into focus and I felt my cheeks redden. _Jesus, _it's_ been so long since I've even seen one of these in real life! _

Charlie had been my only boyfriend and we had gotten married and had a baby all by the time I was 18 and since then...well...I haven't been interested...well...until Dr Cullen that is and that is probably because he is unobtainable, being that he only dates girls half his age. Ugh.

I turned another page and began to read about giving the perfect head job. _Oh, I remember reading something like this when I was Bella's age! They must just recycle the editions after a few years! I wonder what Dr Cullen looks like naked... _I laughed to myself as I read on.

'Learning something new Mom?' Bella voice echoed in the quiet kitchen.

I jumped, spilled my coffee on the table and closed the magazine and threw it over the other side of the table like I was caught doing something wrong. I did feel a little guilty as I felt my face flame.

'No, looks like it's all the same as it's always been. So when do you want to go to the library?' I asked, changing the subject subtly.

'Oh, I'm meeting Edward at ten. Can I add body wash and shampoo to the grocery list too? I remembered last night that I need them after I showered.'

'Sure honey. Why don't you have a coffee and just yell when you are ready.' I got up to get the dish cloth to mop up the spilled coffee.

After doing a few chores it was time to go, so armed with my list we left for our destinations. I dropped Bella off with instructions to call me when she needed a lift back home.

I drove the few blocks to the grocery store and noted with relief that it wasn't too busy yet. I grabbed my purse and headed in. I never especially loved grocery shopping, but it was like vacuuming or getting fuel for the car- it was a necessary evil.

I collected a shopping cart and got out my list. I headed down to the cereal aisle with my head in my list trying to work out what I had written. No sooner did I realise that the word said 'Cheerios' than I felt my cart crash into someone else's. My head snapped up with my mouth open about to apologise profusely to the person that I had just tried to derail when I looked directly into the eyes of none other than the beautiful Dr Cullen.

'Huh! Fancy meeting you here. That must be some list you were studying.' He said in his soft kind manner.

'Um, yeah. I think I made it out when I was tired! I type way better than I write now a days. I probably should have typed it on the computer and then printed it out!' I laughed at myself because I felt a little silly crashing into him like that.

'Yes, I know what you mean! We doctors have to print everything out now because our hand writing is so bad!' He laughed too and it sounded beautiful.

'Well, I guess you know how things are when you have a teenager. You have to get the right brands.' I said thinking about the specific brands Bella liked.

'Yes, that's true. We can't go around smelling like someone else can we? Hey...how about we ditch these carts for a while and go have a coffee at the cafe across the street?'

'Sure, I could go another coffee.' I agreed easily, because whatever he said always sounded like a great idea.

We left our empty cart's and headed across the street to the little cafe that was well known for its amazing coffee and calm comfort. It too was quiet and we ordered our choice of caffeinated beverage. I tried to pay for my own but Dr Cullen jumped in and managed to pay for both coffees. I had to let it go, but I really wasn't used to having anyone pay for anything for me. We sat in a little corner booth and waited for our drinks to be brought over.

'So, you dropped Bella off at the Library ok?' Dr Cullen started off with small talk.

'Yes. She was a little keen to get there too. She thinks very highly of your son.' I said with a smile.

'Ah yes. He thinks highly of her too. He was a little perplexed by her change of appearance for a little while, and took a step back when other boys were trying to get Bella's attention apparently, but he seems quite taken with her and has jumped back into the game.'

'Yes...ah...she was experimenting. I think she was trying to get a certain boys attention but when that didn't work, she went back to her usual self. I'm glad too, and happy to see that Edward is a lovely mature young man that likes Bella for herself.' I tried not to smile dreamily at the good Doctor and I was glad of the interruption of our coffee arriving.

We both thanked the young waitress with a smile and I noticed that she mostly just smiled at my companion and gave him a wink as she turned to walk away.

I looked down at my coffee to avoid the look in his eye if he was watching the waitress walk away. She was young too, young enough to be his daughter I would guess.

'So, you've been on your own with Bella for a while now?' He asked me softly. I knew he was just curious and he wasn't a gossip so I answered truthfully.

'Yeah, fifteen years now. Bella was almost two when Charlie left us for an incredibly young girl. I always did feel sorry that I could never give her the family that I felt she deserved, no father. Just us. But we survived.' I answered with a shrug, trying not to make a big deal about it.

'But...you never remarried...? You're still young enough to have another child or two if you really wanted more.'

'I always wanted more children but ...I never wanted to do it on my own and still don't... No one ever took my fancy and I'm not unhappy on my own...I just didn't want to settle for just anyone...and maybe he will turn up when the time is right. So can I ask where Edward's mom is?'

'Fair enough, I always wanted more children...maybe someday. Yes, Edward's mom. She was something else.' He shook his head sadly. 'I never knew she was a drug addict, but I should have known. She was training to be a nurse at the hospital that I was interning at. I was twenty when I met her and we formed a relationship quickly. She got pregnant almost immediately and I was a little freaked out but I promised to stand by her. She stole drugs from the hospital and one day, when she was eight and a half months pregnant, she misjudged the amount she had taken and she passed out in the rec room. No one found her for a good hour and when they did, we weren't even sure if we could save the baby. Edward was born by caesarean section and the doctors who performed it said that he wouldn't make it. I stayed anyway and held his hand in intensive care for hours, telling him of the life that we would have if he could just hold on a little longer. He pulled through, even when the news came that his mother didn't make it. It took a while for Edward to detox and when he did, they said he would have problems. He has been an amazing kid ever since I have to say.'

'Must be your influence.' I said kindly. That poor boy had such a hard start to life I thought sipping at my coffee.

'He's a strong kid, and he's kept me sane quite a few times when I thought I couldn't take any more crap that life was throwing at me.'

'Yes, I know what you mean.' I said softly looking at this handsome man and thinking that looks were deceiving. He had been through much in his life too.

'Anyway, enough of melancholy for the moment, I need to ask you which laptop would be the best for me to buy Edward. His last one burnt out in 18 months...'

We discussed computers, animals and even favourite foods and before we knew it, two hours had passed.

Suddenly there was music ringing out of Dr Cullen's pocket. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.

'Oh, I have to take this, excuse me.' He said and then answered his phone. 'Hey, what's up?'

I waited uncomfortably, not knowing whether I should go or stay but I didn't want him to think I was listening in on his phone conversation.

'Ok Rosie. No problems. See you soon.' I heard him say before hanging up.

'Well, my shopping is going to have to wait until later. I am needed elsewhere.' He said with regret.

'Oh, of course. Um, well, I'll see you on Monday then, oh, and thanks for the coffee.'

'You are more than welcome. It was my pleasure.' He said and I melted a little when he smiled, but the knowledge that his lover had just called and he was rushing off to her kept my heart in check...almost.

I waved to him as I left a nice tip in the tip jar for the good people in the cafe who had left us alone to chat and get to know each other. I sighed as I grasped a shopping cart once again when I had reached the grocery store. _At least I'll get a friend out of my trouble even though he is the most wonderful man I have ever met _ I thought to myself as I headed around the store, collecting all the things I needed and many, many more.

I reached the front door with all of my bounty and jiggled the keys in the lock when I returned home. I had to make a few trips to and from the car to collect all of the bags. I should never shop with a heavy heart I decided. What a job putting everything away!

After Edward had dropped Bella off, she came into the lounge room and plopped onto the couch next to me and asked

'Mom, Edward asked us if we would like to come to dinner next Saturday night. Is it ok?'

'Sure you can go sweetie. It will be fun for you.' I said. Dr Cullen was right, Edward was keen on my Bella.

'No, the invitation was for you too. I'm not going without you!' Bella said passionately.

'I don't think so Bella. I wouldn't know how to talk to everyone there.' I was thinking more that 'Rosie' might notice my attraction to her man and there would be tears and drama, and I couldn't handle that.

'Please mom.' Bella started to beg.

'Ugh, I don't think he meant me too. You can go. It's fine ok?' Jesus, I hoped she would drop it. I really wasn't in the mood to argue.

'Ok. Sure mom.' She sounded sad and I felt instantly guilty. I was more than certain that Edward was only being kind and I certainly didn't want to sit there and watch the Doctor and his lover fawn all over each other and play happy families.

Bella went to her room with the phone and after coming down again asked to borrow my car keys again. I of course gave them to her hoping to make it up to her and to see her smile again. She hugged me good bye and I knew that she wasn't too upset with me, but there was still a certain sadness about her that I was sorry to have caused.

The rest of the weekend passed as a non event and I got the house work done, talked to a few old friends that lived in different parts of the US and read a little. I went to bed early on the Sunday night and I was glad to see that Bella had cheered up somewhat.

I felt the same pangs of loneliness in my heart that I had felt a few nights before and it felt like a piece of my heart was missing. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks and I held myself tighter to keep myself together, hoping that tomorrow I would feel better.

I woke in the morning with the deep throbbing in my nether region again but I could also feel the little piece of my heart that was still missing. I sighed again as I rubbed my eyes, chasing away the memory of my sensual dream and reaching for my work clothes. After dressing carefully and being a little more particular with my hair and makeup than usual, I headed down stairs and made my customary pot of coffee.

Bella joined me soon after but didn't mention anything about dinner at the Cullen's...in fact, she didn't mention much at all and I felt bad that I had upset her that much. I tried to broach the subject with her but Edward turned up and the moment was lost.

'Love you sweetie' I called as she disappeared out the door.

'Love you too mom.' She replied and left immediately.

I was worried. Something felt wrong but I took a gulp of my coffee and decided that we would hash it out this afternoon.

I left and within minutes, I was at the Cullen residence that was down a beautiful leafy winding track not far from the river.

I raised my hand to knock at the door but before I could, it opened and there standing behind it was the most stunning sight I had ever seen. Dr Cullen in a white sweater and white pants, and a beautiful smile. The shade really bought out the colour in his eyes and made his skin appear more tanned than it was. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue and I tried to avert my gaze or he would catch me staring and perhaps even drooling a little.

'Welcome to my home Ms Swan. Come in. May I get your coat?' He said pleasantly as he helped me out of my jacket.

'Thank you. Did you get your shopping done after everything on Saturday?' I asked, making small talk.

'Yes, Rosie helped me with it after we sorted out some stuff.'

'Oh, of course. So, where is this problem computer?' I needed to change the subject after that rude reminder that his heart was taken. It helped me get my emotions in check and remember that we could only ever be friends.

'Right this way, follow me.' He said and turned to go up a flight of stairs. I followed and after walking down a hallway with my eyes trained on his butt, we got to a room that was obviously his office. I put my bag down next to his desk and bent over to have a look at what was going on.

'May I?' I thought to ask as I turned and caught him looking at my behind. _Maybe he's an ass man..._

'Sorry, yes of course. We are having trouble with the connection and...'

He rattled off quite a few problems and we got to work. I sat in his chair and worked, my fingers flying across the keypad checking and loading different programmes, and reloading a better virus protection system for his pc. After a couple of hours and a few cups of coffee, we were done.

Dr Cullen had pulled up a chair beside the desk and we ended up laughing and having a great time together, getting to know each other as friends. All of my defences seemed to have come down and I wasn't quite sure how he did it; he just did. Our friendly banter was cut short when my cell phone rang. It was Bella's number so I answered it and she sounded stressed.

'Mom, I left my chemistry book on my bed, would you be able to call home and get it and bring it to school. I'll be in trouble if I don't have it today, we are doing revision for exams and I need to mark some pages.'

'Sure. I'm just finishing up now. I'll be there soon.'

'Thanks mom, you're a life saver.' Bella sounded relieved.

'That's what I took swimming lessons for.' I smiled as I said the usual thing when she called me a lifesaver.

'Ok, talk soon.'

'Bye'

As I hung up the phone I noticed Dr Cullen watching me with a soft smile.

'You really love her and it shows.'

'More than my own life.' I said seriously.

'Um, I'm not sure how to say this but I would really like you to come to dinner with us, along with Bella on Saturday night.'

'Oh...I didn't realise the invitation was extended to me too.'

'Yes, it was. Edward said that you didn't think that you were part of the invitation but I assure you that you are. I asked him to specify that.'

I felt bad. Bella had tried to say as much and I owed her an apology. I realised that I had better go get her book and return it to her.

'Well, thank you for the kind invitation and Bella and I would be more than happy to come, but let me bring something... dessert perhaps?'

'That would be lovely; something that goes with a roast, and come at six...or earlier if you like.'

'Thank you. This gives me a challenge. I'd better get going. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call.'

'I won't. Thank you for coming Ms Swan.'

'The pleasure was mine this time Dr Cullen.' I said with a smile and grabbed my bag to leave his office.

'I'll get your jacket for you.' He said as he followed me from the room and down to the front door. He helped me into my jacket like a real gentleman and I waved goodbye as I returned to my car. As I drove away, I looked into the rear vision mirror and I noticed Dr Cullen still standing at the door, watching me leave. Odd.

I raced home and after a quick bathroom break, found Bella's book and drove as quickly as I dared to school. I noticed Bella sitting with Edward on the steps outside the school and she bounded down them as she saw my car pull up.

'Oh thanks mom. You are the greatest!' She hugged me as I handed her the book.

I murmured into her ear 'I owe you an apology, and we are going to the Cullen's for dinner on Saturday night, so are we all good again?'

Bella jumped up and down squealing and hugged me again.

'Yes, yes, yes!' she said, barely containing herself.

'Ok, well, I had better get to work and you need to get back to school. I'll see you tonight hey?'

'Sure mom. Thank you again...and...you won't regret it.' She said and turned and ran back to where Edward was sitting. I waved to him and watched as he waved back and smiled then turned his attention back to Bella as she gestured excitedly. I turned back to my car and jumped in, heading back into work.

The day flew and before I knew it, I was home and dealing with a still excited Bella. She was talking about a new dress and even one for me.

'I'm not Cinderella Bella. I have some nice dresses and things. It's only dinner with some new friends.'

'I know Mom! But...I was getting worried about you and I thought...well...I thought you would rather be alone than spend time with nice people. I couldn't understand it. It's not like we have to move in or anything. It's just dinner and I'll feel so much better going to college if I know you have friends you can talk to in THIS town instead of every other city.'

'You're right Bella. I have been hiding away. I promise to make more effort. Not just for you, but for me too. Ok...we will both get a new dress. Shopping on Saturday, does that suit?'

Bella squealed and jumped up and down. 'Yes! Thanks Mom!'

We stopped as we heard knocking at the door and I went to answer it wondering who it was. As I opened the door, once again, the most beautiful man I had ever seen was standing on my door step.

'Dr Cullen, what a pleasant surprise! Please, come in.' I stepped aside to let him in.

'Thank you. I'm sorry to disturb you but you left your cell phone in my office today.' He produced my phone out of his pocket and I was surprised that I hadn't even missed it.

'Thank you for returning it. I hope it didn't cause you to go out of your way.' I hated to cause anyone trouble.

'No, not at all. I wanted to return it, because how will I be able to call you if you don't have it?'

'Oh, let me give you my number.' I said as I went to write it down onto a note for him.

'Oh...I...uh...did call my number from your phone...so...I have it.' He finally got out after clearing his throat a few times and I think I detected a little bit of pink in his cheeks too.

'Oh, that's good then. Can I offer you a glass of wine or coffee...juice?' I felt like an idiot but I realised that we had only ever drunk coffee together.

'A glass of juice would be lovely. I don't drink alcohol much, only on special occasions.'

I poured us both a glass of juice and sat at the kitchen table, noticing that Bella was conspicuously absent.

'You have a lovely home. I've always liked this street, so leafy and not too many neighbours.'

'Yes, we have always enjoyed living here, but your home is also beautiful, tucked away down a beautiful winding lane. So pretty.'

'Yes, quite. I mean, thank you.' He said looking at me.

Maybe I sounded gushy. I hoped not, gushy people are tiring and I didn't want to make anyone tired...well...maybe the good Doctor after a long night of...anyway...

We must have lost track of time because in what seemed like only moments, but was actually an hour and a half (or so the clock said), Bella came down the stairs asking about dinner.

'I'd better be going. See you later Bella. Good bye Ms Swan. See you Saturday night.'

'I look forward to it.' I said with a genuine smile.

'Bye' Bella called out as he left.

The rest of the week passed without drama and Dr Cullen called twice to ask about certain files in his computer and we always ended up chatting about other things, but apart from that, there was little excitement in my week. I was very aware as Saturday approached that there was a certain something akin to excitement and anticipation growing in my being. I felt almost young again.

After another interesting dream about Dr Cullen as a vampire again, I awoke to THE Saturday morning.

Bella was beside herself with excitement and I had to admit, it was contagious. We spent the morning in the city, an hour's drive from home, going through all the boutiques to find the perfect thing. Not too dressy, but elegant and pretty. I enjoyed dressing up as much as the next girl but I didn't get a lot of opportunity to do it.

'Oh, Mom...It's perfect!' Bella was twirling around in a pink silk strapless dress that was firm in the bodice and flowing with layers of material at the bottom. It was so beautiful and I decided then and there that she must have it. 'You absolutely have to try the other one on.'

'Oh sweetie, I'll let you have that colour dress. I can wear whatever.'

'No Mom, there's a deep blue one that would look awesome on you! Try it! You still have the boobs to wear it!'

I blushed over what Bella had said as I slipped into the beautiful soft dress and I gasped as I looked at myself. It was stunning and it suited me...I looked kind of nice... The Bodice pushed up my breasts to look full and round and the colour really brought out the hazel of my eyes. I loved the feeling of the silky material around my legs too. I felt like a princess, and it had been an age since I had felt that way.

'You totally HAVE to get that dress Mom! We are going to be in different colours so it's fine. Please?'

I guess we were going in similar dresses to the beautiful Cullen household.

After paying for the dresses and having a quick lunch, we headed home to prepare the dessert and then get ready.

After my shower, I looked at the dress laid out on my bed. It was so beautiful and I couldn't believe I was going to wear it but as I slipped into it and looked into the mirror once again, I was glad. I felt good and I would need that feeling when next to 'Rosie.' I took extra care with my appearance and brushed my hair until it was gleaming, leaving it to fall in soft waves down my back.

When we arrived at the Cullen's residence, Edward swung open the door before we even got to the first step of the porch.

'Hi! Let me help Ms Swan. What can I take for you? Come in, come in.' He said as he took the apple pie from me, still warm and wrapped in a tea towel.

We walked inside the door and we were greeted by two extra visitors as well as Dr Cullen and he launched into introductions.

'Ms Swan, Bella, let me introduce you to Emmet, my nephew, he lives here too and this here is Rosie, or Rosalie. She answers to both. She works at the hospital; actually, you may have already met.'

'Ah, no actually, not officially. Hello Rosie, hello Emmet.'

Emmet walked forward and hugged Bella and then me to my surprise.

'She's hot' Emmet whispered loudly to I assume Edward even though Dr Cullen was standing right next to them.

Awkward moment, right there.

Dr Cullen cleared his throat and said 'Ok guys, you can begin on the entree's if you want. Ms Swan...would you like a glass of wine. Come into the kitchen with me. I'll open a bottle. Is sav blanc ok?'

'Uh, sure. I guess...I don't drink often so...yes? ...Special occasion?' I asked because I remembered him telling me that he only drank on special occasions earlier in the week.

'It sure is.' He murmured softly with a smile.

After pouring us both a glass he lead me out to the back porch where I moved to the edge, lost for words at the beauty of the forest, hills and horizon that spread out before me.

'Oh...it's so beautiful...absolutely breathtaking. I've never seen anything like it.' I breathed out after a few moments as the light breeze moved my hair around my shoulders softly.

'Neither have I.' Dr Cullen said watching me as he moved toward me and slipped an arm around my waist, and then the other after he placed his wine beside him on the railing, then taking my wine and placing it next to his.

'Ahhh...what are...what about Rosie...She is just inside...' I felt nervous. I would never hurt another woman like I had been hurt before but I would be lying if I said I wasn't irrevocably attracted to this man.

'Hmmm, I was hoping that you hadn't heard the gossip. I should have corrected everyone when the rumours began but they served me well as it kept the cougars at bay, although it may have worked against me in your case. Oh, and Rosalie? She is my nephew's fiancée. She is very gifted and she's doing volunteer work at the hospital until she can begin her studies next month.' I felt myself blush as my hand automatically rested on his arm. Yes, I had heard the gossip and what's more, I had believed it.

'I am so sorry. I thought you were together.' I said quietly, filled with shame.

'I did tell you my sordid history and there have been a few women that had tried to have something with me, but in the end it just didn't work. Rosie has never been one of them. I'm not into girls.'

'Oh.' So what made him think that I...

...And then he kissed me...and I melted; all thoughts and fears forgotten.

I could hear my heart beating fast as he broke the soft kiss and I had to mentally shake myself out of my daze when he began to speak again.

'Ever since I first laid eyes on you years ago, I could think of no one else, but you were so distant, I wanted to be your family and give you holidays and turkeys and happiness because I knew you would bring me the same thing, so when Edward told me of his interest in Bella, then I thought that I could wriggle in there somewhere and maybe you could be ready for something...maybe?' He said looking into my eyes hopefully.

'Uh huh.' Was all I managed as I stared into his eyes dreamily while considering pinching myself to make sure it was all real.

'From the first moment I saw you, I could only think of you. It's always been you.' He whispered as he kissed me once again and I felt the piece of my heart slide into place and fill to bursting with wonderful swirling happy feelings as I wrapped my arms around his neck and had the first proper kiss in almost sixteen years.

I heard a squeal and Bella appeared at the door way with a huge smile on her face.

'We knew it! Go Mom! I am super happy for you!' She excitedly sang out as Edward tugged her back inside with a smile.

'So...does Edward know?' I asked, curious as coincidences and accidental meetings with the Doctor came together in my mind.

'Ah, yes, for quite a while now...and so does Emmet. Sorry about his comment before.'

'That was about me?' I was surprised. I thought Emmet was talking about Bella to Edward.

'Mmmhmm' he said nodding. 'I hope I'm not coming on too strong but this last two weeks talking to you and sharing with you, has been so wonderful for me...I just haven't had much experience...It's been a long time since I've talked to a lady that I have feelings for...I've just found that honesty is the best policy...' He trailed off looking a little self conscious and waiting for me to say something.

'I love that you are being honest, and I too have enjoyed building a friendship with you...I am definitely ready for something more...but only with you...' I blushed after saying this. The words coming from my mouth sounded strange to my ears. I just wasn't used to talking about my feelings and by the sounds of it, neither was he, but this was the right time, and the right man.

'So...may I call you by your first name...and I would love it if you would call me Carlisle...?'

I looked at him with all the love and openness that I had within me and I said-

'Please...Call me Esme' and we kissed again, because this was the beginning of forever and the end of my old lonely life.

/

/

**So...did you all think that it was going to be Renee? Hahaha! I loved writing this for MabindaWannabeEsme's birthday. You must all thank her for allowing me to share the story I wrote for her birthday with everyone!**

**I am working on a few one shots because I have so, so many ideas rattling around in my head at the moment that won't be quietened, so it's a sign to keep writing.**

**I hope you loved this short story as I loved writing it!**

**Kacull. xx**


End file.
